Mr Loey
by Aybaekxing
Summary: [CHANBAEK] [ONESHOOT] [GS] "Hembusan nafas nya membuat kinerja otak ku menjadi kacau, dan kecupan dari bibir nya membuatku hilang kendali, biarkan aku merasakan semua yang ada padanya, kan ku jadikan dia menjadi milikku yang berharga"


**Aybaekxing** ** & ****katsumi99**

 **P** resent

 **~ Mr. Loey ~**

" **H** embusan nafas nya membuat kinerja otak ku menjadi kacau, dan kecupan dari bibir nya membuatku hilang kendali, biarkan aku merasakan semua yang ada padanya, kan ku jadikan dia menjadi milikku yang berharga"

 **Main cast :**

 **P** ark Chan Yeol As **M** r Loey / **C** hanyeol

 **B** yun Baekhyun Bee As **B** ee / **B** aekhyun

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre :** **R** omance / **H** urt

 **Warning :**

 **G** enderswitch / **S** orry untuk Typo yang tidak dapat dikendalikan

"Sial aku terlambat arrrgghhh"

Gadis cantik dengan rambut yang terikat kuncir kuda itu menggerutu sepanjang jalan, dia berlari di koridor kampus nya untuk segera sampai dikelas karena ia sudah sangat terlambat memasuki kelas di jam pertama nya hari ini. Untung saja ia memakai sepatu plat, setidak nya ia tidak kesusahan ketika berlari ya walaupun rok pendeknya begitu mengundang perhatian para kaum lelaki yang melihat kemulusan kulit pahanya.

"Bee~~"

Gadis yang sedang berlari itu berhenti dan menoleh begitu mendengar namanya dipanggil

Ya gadis itu Bee nama lengkap nya Byun Baekhyun Bee, seorang mahasiswa tingkat akhir yang mengambil jurusan bisnis dikampus nya. Dia hidup sebatangkara di Korea Selatan, karena kedua orang tua nya meninggal satu bulan yang lalu. Dan sudah satu minggu ini Baekhyun sibuk mencari pekerjaan tapi dia belum mendapatkan nya.

Baekhyun keturunan Korea - China karena ibunya berasal dari China. Baekhyun diberi nama Byun Baekhyun karena ayahnya bermarga Byun dan Baekhyun Bee itu merupakan pemberian ibu nya karena dia ingin anak nya semanis madu, itulah kenapa dia menyematkan nama Bee dibelakang nama nya.

Karena ya Baekhyun alias Byun Baekhyun Bee terlahir dengan wajah dan paras yang manis serta imut, pendeskripsian cantik mungkin tepat untuk Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau belum masuk? Bukankah kita ada kelas di jam pertama?" Baekhyun menghampiri seorang yang baru saja berteriak padanya yang ternyata teman nya sendiri Im Sunny.

"Santai saja dosen baru kita baru masuk jam 10 dia akan telat karena baru pulang dari luar negeri" Jawab Sunny santai

"APA? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku aku sudah seperti orang kesetanan berlari dari gerbang kampus"

"Salahmu tidak mengangkat telepon dariku"

Kalau tahu begitu Baekhyun tidak perlu berlarian tadi, hmmm benar-benar sial.

"Tapi tunggu, kau bilang apa tadi dosen baru?"

"Iya dosen Lee sudah resign dari kampus jadi mulai hari ini kita akan belajar dengan dosen baru!"

"Oh" Baekhyun hanya ber-o ria

"Kau tau tidak kabar nya dosen baru kita itu sangat-sangat-sangat tampan dan dia juga merupakan CEO diperusahaan miliknya, kau bisa bayangkan Baekhyun bagaimana bentuk badannya, yang ku dengar dia bisa membuat setiap wanita manapun berfantasi liar begitu melihat postur tubuhnya"

Sunny berbicara dengan mata yang berbinar dan wajah yang mendeskripiskan berlebihan.

"Kau terlalu banyak menonton drama!" Baekhyun menggeleng melihat kelakuan teman nya yang menurut nya terlalu belebihan

"Yakk tunggu aku" Sunny menyusul Baekhyun yang sudah berjalan menjauh darinya.

Saat mereka sampai dikelas, terlihat kelas sudah penuh tidak seperti biasanya. Entah mungkin karena efek dosen baru mereka yang katanya super tampan dan sexy atau mungkin karena memang kelas kali ini mahasiswa nya banyak.

Baekhyun memilih duduk dibarisan ketiga dari belakang karena cuma tempat itu yang masih belum terisi.

"Kenapa banyak sekali yang masuk hari ini?" gerutu Sunny karena tidak biasanya kelas bisnis penuh seperti sekarang

"Mungkin mereka ingin melihat dosen sexy mu itu" jawab Baekhyun

"Ah kau benar juga Bee" Sunny mengangguk-ngangguk

Dan disaat semua sedang ribut dengan obrolan masing-masing seseorang masuk kedalam kelas mereka dari pintu depan yang berhasil membuat para mahasiswa wanita diam terpaku memandang ke arah depan. Bahkan sedikit dari mereka memekik kegirangan begitu sesosok mahluk tampan itu masuk.

"Selamat siang semuanya saya dosen mata kuliah bisnis baru kalian nama saya Park Chanyeol namun kalian bisa memanggil saya Mr Loey"

Baekhyun yang awalnya hanya menunduk seketika menoleh begitu mendengar suara bass yang errrrr sexy dipendengaran nya. Matanya terkunci tepat ke depan dimana mahluk sexy itu, baru saja duduk dan mulai membuka tas nya untuk memulai pembelajaran. Tapi ada yang menarik perhatiannya, kenapa ia merasa familiar dengan wajah dosen barunya itu?

' _Shit_ ' umpat Baekhyun dalam hati kala tatapan mata mereka bertemu, Baekhyun sempat menatap tepat ke arah kedua iris mata dosen nya dan begitupun dosen nya menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang berhasil membuat Baekhyun tidak mampu mengalihkan tatapannya.

Keduanya sempat terdiam sesaat dengan masih saling menatap sampai akhirnya mengalihkan tatapan nya kepada para mahasiswa untuk memulai kelas nya.

#Maaf Byun jangan kecewa

"Untuk pertemuan hari ini saya akan melanjutkan apa yang sudah diberikan kepada kalian, saya harap kalian mampu bekerja sama dengan saya untuk tidak mengganggu saya dengan mengobrol ataupun hal lainnya ketika saya mengajar! Kalian paham?"

"Yes _Mr_ " jawab serentak semua mahasiswa namun Baekhyun masih enggan untuk mengalihkan tatapan nya pada yang sudah mulai berbicara panjang lebar didepan sana.

 _'Oh tuhan bisakah aku merasakan bibir nya'_ \- batin Baekhyun yang sudah mulai gila

Selama materi berlangsung semua mahasiswa / mahasiswi diam, tak ada yang berani mengeluarkan suaranya.

Mungkin untuk para mahasiswa lelaki mereka memang memperhatikan setiap ucapan , tapi tidak bagi kebanyakan mahasiswi yang hadir di kelas Baekhyun.

Mereka sibuk memperhatikan setiap gerak gerik dosen baru mereka. Tak banyak bahkan sebagian dari mereka menganga dengan kedua tangannya yang diletakkan didagu mereka sebagai penopang wajah mereka.

 _'Brengsek, kenapa baru Kali ini Ada dosen seperti dia_ '

 _'Lama-lama melihatnya membuatku ingin bertelanjang didepan nya'_

 _'Orang se perfect dia pasti belum memiliki pasangan, aku yakin dia seorang pemilih'_

 _'Aku Tak peduli kalau dia sudah memiliki kekasih ataupun tidak, aku bahkan rela bila dia meminta tubuhku, dengan senang hati aku akan memberikan tubuhku padanya'_

Selintiran kata-kata kotor dan pujian terucap dari bibir para mahasiswi bisnis dikelas itu. Bahkan Baekhyun mendengus kesal mendengar bisikan-bisikan halus yang menganggu indera pendengarannya itu.

Sebenarnya ia risih, risih karena ia juga tertarik pada dosen barunya itu.

"Mmmm Bee, sepertinya terus mencuri pandang untuk melihat ke arahmu" ucap Sunny Dari samping Baekhyun.

"Eoh?" Tanpa sadar Baekhyun membalas sahutan Sunny dengan sedikit keras yang berhasil membuat semua orang menatap nya. Termasuk juga yang kini menatap pada Baekhyun

"Apa kau Ada masalah Hmm...?"

"Byun Baekhyun Bee, _Sir_ " sahut Baekhyun spontan saat melihat sedang mengeja nama nya di lembar absensi.

Chanyeol terdiam sambil menatap tajam pada sosok yang duduk di jajaran ketiga bangku bagian belakang. Ketika Baekhyun memanggilnya dengan panggilan ' _Sir_ ' tangannya mengepal erat, perasaan ingin menyeret Baekhyun dari ruangan itu semakin menderanya.

"Maafkan saya _Sir_ , saya hanya menjawab teman saya" Baekhyun menoleh kearah samping nya dan dengan cepat Sunny membuang wajahnya, berpura-pura Tak melihat kearah Baekhyun.

 _'Sialan kau Kim Sunny'_ batin Baekhyun kesal

"Ada apa Miss Byun? Kau bosan berada di dalam kelas ku?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan sedikit penegasan.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya

"Lalu? Kenapa? Apa kau Ada masalah? Kupikir kau sudah sangat jelas mendengar ucapan ku pertama kali masuk Miss Byun, kau mendengarkan jika aku tidak suka ada yang menggangguku ketika aku mengajar"

Baekhyun menundukan wajahnya tak berani membalas didepan sana.

Chanyeol menghela nafas

"Ok tugas pertama kalian dikumpulkan minggu depan, usahakan kalian mencari atau mencoba secara langsung dalam tugas ini. Jangan coba-coba membodohi ku dengan mengambil dari internet, karena selihai apapun kalian mengelabuiku aku akan tetap mengetahuinya" ucapnya dengan santai kepada seluruh mahasiswa nya.

"Baik _Mr_." Ucap mereka serentak

Namun beberapa mahasiswa mendengus kecewa mendengar tugas yang harus mereka kerjakan.

Chanyeol kembali menatap Baekhyun yang masih berdiri dan menundukan wajahnya. Setelah dia selesai merapikan barang barangnya dia berhenti sejenak.

"Miss Byun" semua orang menatap Chanyeol saat mendengar Chanyeol memanggil Baekhyun lagi.

"Kau ke ruangan ku sekarang, jika kau tidak bersedia maka kau akan mendapatkan nilai E selama kau masuk di kelasku"

Tanpa melihat ekspresi terkejut Baekhyun, Chanyeol melangkahkan kedua kaki nya keluar ruangan. Meninggalkan beberapa mahasiswi yang kesal karena permintaan Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun masih diam terpaku ditempatnya.

"Yak Bee! Kau harus ke ruangan sekarang" Sunny berteriak tepat disamping telinga kiri Baekhyun

Baekhyun yang tersadar segera mengemasi barang-barangnya untuk menyusul Chanyeol keruangannya.

"Ouh shit kenapa hari ini aku sial terus huh"

Baekhyun menggerutu sambil berlari meninggalkan Sunny yang tercengang melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang ceroboh.

"Ini bukan kesialan bodoh" teriak Sunny yang sudah berdiri diluar kelas melihat Baekhyun berlari

"Kau sedang beruntung Bee, Fighting" Sunny tertawa melihat Baekhyun yang berlari semakin menjauh dari kelasnya. Semoga saja sahabatnya itu mendapat keberuntungan kecil dengan pergi ke ruangan .

Hmmmmmmm

"Semoga saja Baekhyun bersikap agresif hehehe" gumam Sunny yang melangkahkan kakinya menuju kantin kampus.

Sedangkan Baekhyun yang sudah berada diruangan Chanyeol mengetuk pelan pintu ruangan Chanyeol dan saat dirinya dipersilahkan masuk ia kemudian meraih knop pintu ruangan Chanyeol dan masuk kedalam.

Brukkk

"Aawwwww"

Keluh Baekhyun ketika baru saja ia masuk tapi harus mendapat sambutan dengan punggungnya yang menabrak pintu ruangan Chanyeol karena Chanyeol yang menyudutkan nya ke pintu.

WTF?

" _S-sir.."_

Baekhyun menelan salivanya dengan susah payah karena wajah dosennya itu tepat berada didepan wajahnya dengan begitu sangat dekat.

"Panggil aku sekali lagi seperti itu, maka kau akan berakhir dengan aku yang menelanjangimu diatas meja"

Glek

 _'Brengsek, aku tidak akan menolakmu'_ \- batin Baekhyun yang kini kedua matanya telah saling bersitatap dengan mata penuh gairah milik dosennya, , Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang melihat wajah cantik dan manis Baekhyun semakin tidak tahan untuk tidak segera menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Baekhyun dan melumatnya habis. Chanyeol seorang lelaki dewasa yang mempunyai kebutuhan akan gairah seks yang harus tersalurkan jadi bagaimanapun ia tidak bisa harus menahan-nahan gairah yang sudah ia rasakan terhadap gadis didepannya yang begitu sangat memancing nafsu gairahnya bangkit.

"Ummmptts _Sir_.."

Baekhyun tak mampu menghentikan dosen baru mata kuliah bisnisnya yang kini tengah menciumi bibir tipisnya dan kini dengan posisi yang sangat tidak senonoh, bagaimana tidak senonoh jika kini Baekhyun sudah diangkat oleh Chanyeol dan duduk diatas pangkuan dosennya itu dengan kedua tangan Chanyeol yang mencoba menelusup masuk kedalam pakaiannya.

Mencoba berpikir jernih walau sebenarnya ia juga menginginkannya, Baekhyun berusaha menghentikan tangan Chanyeol yang sudah berhasil meraba punggungnya dan mencoba melepas kaitan bra milik Baekhyun.

Ini gila, ini tidak boleh terjadi karena ia hanya seorang mahasiswa dosennya, dan terlebih jika pihak kampus mengetahui kegilaan ini, ia akan dikeluarkan dari kampus karena berbuat hal yang tidak sepantasnya mereka lakukan dilingkungan kampus. Sekalipun nafsu birahi telah menguasai kedunya.

" _Sir_ mmmptt ini aakhhh tidak seharusnya terjadi eeummmss," Baekhyun yang sudah terlepas dari ciuman panas Chanyeol hanya mampu menahan tangan Chanyeol yang tidak bergerak seinci pun dari punggungnya.

"Miss Byun tidakkah kau mengenaliku?." Tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang tengah terengah hebat dihadapannya, bibir setengah terbuka kedua pipi yang merona dan iris mata Baekhyun yang terpejam.

Dan sialan itu sangat _sexy_ dimata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun membuka matanya untuk menatap Chanyeol, dosennya yang juga tengah menatapnya menunggu jawaban. Tapi Baekhyun yang dikuasai nafsu tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan pertanyaan dosennya.

"Maaf? Apa maksudmu _Sir_?,"

Chanyeol terkekeh, sebegitu lupakah Baekhyun padanya? Apa memang Baekhyun melupakan dirinya?

"14 Juni 2017, kita dipertemukan oleh kedua orang tua kita disebuah restoran. Tapi karena kau membenci perjodohan kau meninggalkan restoran tanpa memintaa maaf padaku jika kau merasa keberatan dengan perjodohan itu." Tutur Chanyeol tanpa jeda.

Baekhyun mengerjap beberapa saat untuk mengingat kejadian yang Chanyeol katakan, dan setelah ia mengingat semuanya matanya dibuat terbelalak.

Dengan sigap Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol dari punggungnya, ia sendiri mencoba berdiri dengan susah payah lepas dari Chanyeol, tapi karena Chanyeol yang mengetahui pergerakan Baekhyun ia malah mencengkram pinggang Baekhyun dan tidak membiarkan Baekhyun beranjak dari pangkuannya.

"Lepaskan aku," pinta Baekhyun

"Tidak, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu untuk yang kedua kalinya."

"Apa maksudmu?" Baekhyun mengeryit "Ah kau datang padaku untuk membalas dendam padaku karena dulu aku menolakmu? Kau pasti tahu orang tuaku sudah meninggal jadi sekarang kau datang untuk membalas dendam pad-mmppttt".

Chanyeol benci jika mendengar rentetan ocehan panjang dari wanita yang ia sukai, lebih baik ia membungkamnya dengan ciuman panas dan menggairahkan untuk membuat wanitanya ikut bergairah menginginkan lebih dari ciuman.

Itu terdengar sangat licik ...

"Leemmppttpaskan," Baekhyun mendorong dada Chanyeol kembali dengan sekuat tenaga, tapi maaf Baekhyun sayang kau kalah lagi. Latih dulu ototmu jika ingin mengalahkan Chanyeol, tapi itu akan percuma juga karena kau akan tetap berakhir dibawah kekuasaan Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang merasa tidak tega akhirnya melepas tautan bibirnya dengan bibir Baekhyun. Ia menyeka lelehan saliva yang tertinggal dibibir Baekhyun dengan ibu jari nya. dan tersenyum tampan pada Baekhyun yang memasang wajah tidak bersahabat.

"Aku Bahkan rela menjadi dosen bisnis dikampus ini, hanya untuk mengejar gadis mungil keras kepala sepertimu agar kau bisa melihatku Miss Byun. Tapi kau malah berpikir aku datang kesini untuk balas dendam padamu? Maaf sayang~ aku tidak sejahat itu pada gadis yang aku sukai, aku cukup mengerti mengapa kau menolakku dulu," ucapnya seraya dia merapikan helaian rambut Baekhyun yang berantaka karena ulahnya..

"Aku tahu dulu kau masih ingin bersenang-senang dan akupun sadar aku dulu sangat tidak pantas untukmu, karena dulu aku hanya seorang lelaki yang masih menggunakan uang orang tuaku untuk membiayai hidupku." Chanyeol tersenyum lagi, dan gilanya itu sangat manis dan tampan dimata Baekhyun

"Tapi sekarang aku sudah mempunyai semuanya, aku bahkan memegang kendali bisnis Korea Selatan ditanganku, jadi apakah kau masih akan menolakku eum?," Ia kembali menatap Baekhyun "Ahh tapi sayang kau tidak bisa menolakku, karena kita sebenarnya sudah bertunangan."

"Mwo? Aku merasa tidak pernah..."

Ucapannya terhenti ketika Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun dan mensejajarkan dengan tangannya, disana dijari keduanya terselip cincin couple dengan model yang sama.

"Aku yang memberikan cincin itu pada orang tuamu untuk kau pakai sebagai tunanganku, tanpa sepengatahuanmu tentunya."

Baekhyun berdecih tidak suka mendengarnya, ia kembali menatap Chanyeol dan berkata sedikit menyindir.

"Apa kau sering melakukan hal selicik ini pada rekan bisnismu?,"

Chanyeol tertawa mendengarnya. Ia kembali mendekatkan bibirnya dan berbisik begitu parau disamping telinga Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak selicik itu ketika berbisnis sayang, tapi aku akan berbuat licik padamu jika kau menolakku untuk yang kedua kalinya."

Baekhyun diam, ia mencoba berpikir lagi apa Park Chanyeol berkata jujur padanya atau tidak, tapi ia memang pernah dijodohkan dengan Chanyeol oleh orang tuanya walau ujungnya ia menolak dan kabur dari pertemuan ketika mereka hendak bertemu satu sama lain.

"Aku tidak berbohong padamu, cincin ini adalah buktinya jadi jangan mencoba menolakku dengan alasan kau tidak percaya padaku karena aku akan tetap mengejarmu jika kau kabur atau lari lagi dariku," ancam Chanyeol yang terdengar seperti rayuan bagi Baekhyun.

"Itu berarti aku benar-benar tidak bisa menolakmu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan cengiran disudut bibirnya.

"Jelas sekali kau tidak bisa menolakku, sayang~~" Chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya dan kembali mencium Baekhyun yang kali ini tidak mendapat penolakan dari Baekhyun.

Tangannya menelusup kembali kedalam pakaian Baekhyun untuk mencari pengait bra milik Baekhyun, melepasnya tanpa permisi dan kemudian meremas dua payudara montok milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang sudah tidak berniat menghentikan pergerakan Chanyeol memilih membuka kaitan kemeja yang ia kenakan agar hawa panas yang menderanya bisa berangsur pergi.

Tapi bukannya dingin yang ia rasakan kini semakin panas seiring dengan semakin meningkatnya pergerakan bibir Chanyeol dibibirnya dan juga tangan Chanyeol yang membelai setiap inci tubuhnya dengan begitu ahli.

"Ohh sial ahhh pelan-pelan _Sir_ ," Baekhyun tidak melupakan Chanyeol yang jelas masih dosen baginya, dan sialnya itu malah membuat Chanyeol semakin bergairah terhadap Baekhyun.

Ia lepas kemeja Baekhyun dengan asal, dan ia buka resleting rok pendek yang dikenakan Baekhyun. Dengan dibantu Baekhyun ia kini berhasil menelanjangi Baekhyun yang masih berada dipangkuannya. Tanpa berlama-lama Chanyeol kembali menjamah tubuh Baekhyun dengan tangan dan lidahnya yang mengecupi tubuh indah Baekhyun atau lebih tepatnya tunangannya.

Sesuatu dibawah sana semakin terasa sesak ketika ia mendengar desahan tertahan Baekhyun, beruntungnya ruangan dosen kampus miliknya itu kedap suara jadi ia tidak perlu membuat Baekhyun harus menahan desahan nya Baekhyun tahan karena perbuatannya.

"Mendesahlah untukku sayang, karena ruangan ini kedap suara, Jadi Kau bisa dengan leluasa mengeluarkan desahan indahmu di ruangan ini" ucapnya sarkatis.

Mendengar suara _husky_ yang begitu berat membuat Baekhyun tak bisa lagi menahan desahannya yang tertahan. Maka dengan leluasa ia mendesah kenikmatan sambil sesekali memanggil nama dosennya begitu seksi.

"Eumm _Sir_ bisakah kita langsung ke inti aahmmmmppp." Baekhyun dibuat mengelinjang bagaikan ulat diatas pangkuan Chanyeol ketika salah satu jari Chanyeol masuk kedalam kewanitaannya tanpa aba-aba.

"Nikmati sentuhanku sayang, aku ingin kau mengingat semua ini."

"Akan lebih aku ingat lagi jika kita melakukan yang pertama Kali diatas ranjang luasmu _Sir_." goda Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terkekeh, sekali lagi tanpa aba-aba dia mengangkat tubuh telanjang Baekhyun dan membawanya kesalah satu pintu yang terletak didalam ruangan itu, dan saat pintu itu terbuka disana ada sebuah tempat tidur yang cukup luas untuk dua orang.

"Tentu saja sayang aku tidak mungkin bercinta untuk yang pertama kalinya denganmu diatas sofa." Ia baringkan tubuh telanjang Baekhyun dengan begitu hati-hati.

Chanyeol melepas satu persatu kancing kemeja nya dengan tempo sengaja ia buat pelan, ia ingin memandangi tubuh telanjang Baekhyun yang terlentang dengan dihiasi rona merah dikedua pipi Baekhyun.

 _'Brengsek kenapa dia lama sekali'_ Baekhyun semakin mengumpat didalam hatinya karena Chanyeol yang terkesan sengaja membuat gerakan lambat membuka seluruh pakaiannya.

Chanyeol yang menyadari jika Baekhyun tidak sabar menunggu hanya memberikan senyuman setan disudut bibirnya. Ia kembali menyelesaikan membuka baju dan celananya.

Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol sudah melepas semua pakaiannya menarik tangan Chanyeol agar ikut terbaring diatasnya, menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Chanyeol untuk memulai kembali pergulatan panas ciuman mereka.

Milik Chanyeol yang sudah siap mencoba melesat masuk kedalam kewanitaan Baekhyun dengan pelan-pelan, Chanyeol dapat melihat raut wajah Baekhyun yang meringis menahan kesakitan yang akan dihadapinya. Chanyeol yang tak ingin membuat Baekhyun kesakitan panjangpun membuat ia langsung mendorong miliknya sekali hentak.

"Aarrghhh sial itu sakit Chanyeol."

Baekhyun mengumpat memanggil nama lengkap dosennya yang jelas ternyata tunangannya.

"Oh aku suka mendengar kau memanggil namaku," Chanyeol mengeluarkan miliknya sampai ujung kepalanya dan kembali memasukkan nya, gerakan itu terus ia lakukan berulang-ulang tanpa henti.

Rentetan umpatan dan desahan Baekhyun terlontar menjadi lagu pengiring Chanyeol yang menghentak miliknya kedalam kewanitaan Baekhyun dengan tempo yang semakin lama semakin gila, miliknya terjepit sempurna didalam kewanitaan Baekhyun seolah memang harus Chanyeol yang mengisinya bukan orang lain.

"Aaahhh aahhh eummm lebih cepat Chanyeol," Baekhyun sudah terhipnotis karena gerakan Chanyeol diatas dirinya dan juga didalam dirinya.

Sebenarnya ini Hal yang sangat gila yang mereka lakukan diarea kampus. Tapi dikarenakan kampus ini milik Chanyeol, Maka dia dengan leluasa melakukan app yang dia lakukan. jika memang ada orang yang akan memprotesnya ketika mereka ketahuan bercinta, maka mereka harus bersiap untuk ditendang dari kampus oleh Chanyeol bukan Baekhyun.

"Kau sempit sekali sayang~~," Chanyeol tidak tinggal diam, ia meraup nipple kemerahan milik Baekhyun dengan tangan sebelahnya ikut meremas payudara Baekhyun yang tidak terjamah mulutnya.

Kegiatan itu ia lakukan secara bergantian, sungguh Baekhyun baru pertama kali merasakan kenikmatan yang sering ia dengar dari Sunny, temannya.

Dan ia merasa ia akan candu untuk melakukan ini lagi bersama Chanyeol. Toh mereka sudah bertunangan kalaupun Baekhyun hamil Chanyeol sudah tentu akan menikahinya.

"Chanyeol aahhh ahhhh aku aku..."

"Lepaskan sayang aku akan menyusulmu setelahnya,"

Baekhyun melepaskannya, melepaskan orgasme pertamanya dengan Chanyeol yang masih menghentak miliknya, pergerakan Chanyeol semakin mudah karena cairan milik Baekhyun yang mempermudah pergerakan milik Chanyeol didalam kewanitaannya.

Chanyeol bergerak cepat mengejar pelepasannya, gerakannya yang menggila membuat Baekhyun terhentak-hentak diatas ranjang itu dengan begitu _sexy_.

"Ahhh aahhh aahh yaashh _Sir_ , terusshhmp disana~" Baekhyun hanya mampu mendesah kembali dengan begitu _sexy_. Chanyeol dibuat gila karena desahaan-desahaan indahnya.

Tak lama setelah itu Chanyeol ikut menyusul Baekhyun melepaskan orgasme miliknya yang pertama dan yang kedua untuk Baekhyun. Ia langsung meraup bibir tipis Baekhyun dan melumatnya pelan, setelahnya ia terbaring disamping Baekhyun dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal.

"Hah hah hah ini gila," ucap Baekhyun yang mendapat kekehan dari Chanyeol.

"Ini memang gila. Tapi Kau menyukainya kan?" Tanya chanyeol sambil menarik tubh polos Baekhyun untuk masuk kedalam pelukan nya.

"Undangan sudah disebar. Dan minggu depan kita akan menikah, jadi persiapkan dirimu untuk menjadi nyonya Park selanjutnya." Kata Chanyeol yang semakin menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya, tapi Baekhyun mendorongnya karena kaget mendengat perkataan Chanyeol.

"APA KAU BENAR-BENAR GILA _SIR_?"

Sementara Chanyeol hanya tersenyum setan mendengar umpatan Baekhyun yang begitu lucu baginya.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu Sayang. Sekali lagi kau protes untuk keputusan ku ini. Maka kau akan terus berakhir seperti ini di ranjang setiap harinya"

Baekhyun bergidik ngeri mendengar seruan chanyeol yang terdengar seperti ancaman bagi hidupnya. Namun kenikmatan yang jelas bagi dirinya dan tentu ia pun menginginkannya.

"Hmm kau pikir aku akan menolak semua itu." balas Baekhyun yang sedikit nakal dengan kerlingan matanya yang membuat chanyeol langsung menarik kembali tubuh Baekhyun untuk kembali melanjutkan ronde kedua mereka diruangan pribadinya yang begitu dingin.

Tapi tidak untuk mereka berdua yang dilanda nafsu.

"Perlukah aku yang mengantarkan kenikmatan yang kedua ini _Sir_ "

"Woah apa ini? Apa ini benar-benar Baekhyun yang dulu menolakku eum. Sepertinya beberapa menit lalu Kau tidak seperti ini Sayang"

"Itu karena kau yang memulai nya _Sir_. Kau belum mengenal diriku sepenuhnya _Sir_ " Baekhyun pun langsung mengganti posisi nya. Dan menguasai permainan mereka untuk ronde yang kedua ini.

Chanyeol tentu saja senang dengan semua yang Baekhyun lakukan. Bahkan dia tak menyangka bahwa respon Baekhyun akan seperti ini setelah dia mengajaknya bercinta untuk yang pertama Kali di ruangannya.

Baekhyun memang wanita menarik yang sanggup membuatnya berlutut dan menggila. Sungguh dia Tak menyesal menunggunya selama ini bila ini yang akan dia terima dari nya.

Dulu mungkin ia sempat berpikir Baekhyun wanita yang sombong karena menolaknya, tapi setelah menelisik pada dirinya sendiri, dulu memang ia tidak cukup pantas untuk Baekhyun.

Maka selama setahun penuh ia mendalami semua pekerjaan ayahnya sampai akhirnya ia berhasil mengambil alih bisnis keluarganya setelah ia resmi menggantikan posisi ayahnya diperusahaan keluarga mereka.

"Eummpptt Chanyeol ini nikmat aahh"

Dan desahan itu kembali terdengar setelah Chanyeol kembali mengambil alih di ronde kedua, ini masih siang hari tapi keduanya memang gila, dan lebih gila karena mereka bercinta diruangan dosen khusus milik Chanyeol sang pemilik kampus.

 _'Cinta tidak pernah bermain-main pada pemiliknya, yakinlah jika cinta yang kau tuai indah maka yang akan kau dapat juga tak kalah indah. Walau terkadang sesuatu yang indah itu hanya ada dalam sebuah novel romantis yang sering kita baca, tapi tak ada yang tahu takdir kita masing-masing kan?'_

 **THE END**

 **HAPPY CHANBAEK DAY 614**

 **Ini di update pas aniv chanbaek… maaf baru update di ffn hari ini..**


End file.
